


Моя семья и другие мэндо'аде

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Одно из Шести Деяний мэндо - поддерживать свой клан. Даже если туда лихим ветром занесло одного непутевого джети'ика.Предупреждения: ООС, АУ. Биография Беру Ларс канону неизвестна (но когда это мешало фандому?). Автор не знает, как именно воспринимают Силу джедаи: возможно, на самом деле всё совсем не так.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Моя семья и другие мэндо'аде

**Author's Note:**

> Искать путь во Тьму методом научного тыка?

В коридорах явинской базы всегда неуютно. Липкая тропическая жара лезет под одежду, выдирает воздух из легких – а за спиной постоянно чудятся шаги. Едва слышные, шелестящие, стихающие, стоит лишь замереть и обернуться. И хорошо, если окажется достаточно света, чтобы с уверенностью сказать – померещилось, никого здесь нет. Но большую часть явинских коридоров укутывает полумрак. Он клубится в углах стен, шевелит тенями – и лучше не оглядываться, не проверять, послышались ли чужие шаги. Морок поскребет по нервам холодными коготками, но не ранит и не убьет. А если тварь из-за спины окажется настоящей? Ведь отчего-то же она не нападает, если на нее не смотреть…  
Люк знал про странные миражи базы. И товарищи рассказывали, и сам приметить успел. Но он по Татуину помнил: если кажется, надо повернуться и ударить. Может, и сочтут идиотом, да только своя жизнь дороже. И на ощущение присутствия за спиной уже начал оборачиваться, потянулся рукой к бластеру. Не успел: схватили, умело заломив руки, зажали рот на полувскрике.  
\- Не шуми, джети’ика, свои, - шепнул на ухо знакомый голос. – Отпускаю?  
Люк ошарашенно кивнул. Захват разжался.  
\- Боба?! Откуда…  
\- Где был, там больше нет, - оборвал его Боба. Он переоделся в потертую форму охраны и совершенно не выглядел чуждым явинским коридорам. – Веди. Нужно место, где никто не влезет в разговор. И не пялься. Изменения в твоем поведении могут заметить.  
Люк усилием воли вернул на лицо легкую озабоченность.  
\- Хорошо. Пойдем.  
На этот раз шаги за спиной были вполне реальными. Боба шел спокойно, без малейшего волнения – уж настолько-то Люк мог разбирать чужие эмоции – и его словно бы не видели. Он скользил взглядом по коридорам базы, иногда кивал проходящим мимо повстанцам – и получал такие же дружелюбные кивки в ответ. Нет, Люк знал, что охотникам за головами часто приходится лезть туда, где их не ждут и не ценят, и что умение сойти за своего в любой обстановке полезно не только для шпиона… Но вот видеть такое в исполнении Бобы как-то пока не доводилось.  
И ведь пробрался же! Через кольцо имперской блокады, через дышащие хищной жизнью джунгли, через посты базы… да еще и, судя по движениям, не сильно устав в процессе.  
До комнаты Люка они дошли безо всяких проблем. Боба красноречиво покосился потолок, Люк покачал головой:  
\- Нет здесь прослушки. И камер нет. Я их, хм… в общем, одаренные, оказывается, могут случайно гробить ценную аппаратуру, если перенервничают.  
\- Тем лучше.  
\- Хатт, Боба, но как?! Там же блокада!  
\- Тут в системе взорвалась такая громадина, что ни один сканер не будет нормально работать еще недели две, что у имперцев, что у повстанцев, - фыркнул Боба. – Слишком сильная засветка от обломков металла. Да и блокада пока что слабовата, здесь только одна эскадра шляется. Заглушил большую часть систем на корабле, притворился метеоритом, шмякнулся в джунгли и спокойно долетел до вашей базы уже на бреющем. Охрана тут – сплошное оскорбление для любого диверсанта. А теперь ты, Люк, ответь. Куда ты, ди’кут малолетний, вляпался?  
Люк помолчал, прикидывая, как бы в двух словах пересказать события последней недели.  
\- Полетел с соседом спасать принцессу, - наконец заговорил он. – Спас. В процессе вступил в Альянс.  
\- Звезду Смерти ты взорвал?  
Люк подавил совершенно неуместную счастливую улыбку. Хатт, он уже и не думал, что будет когда-нибудь опускать взгляд от слов кого-то старшего-родного-своего и оправдываться, что это не он, а всё как-то само получилось. Как же здорово, что у него есть Фетт. Он, конечно, вечно шляется где попало и не появляется на глаза по полгода, зато живой.  
\- Нас там много летало, - пояснил Люк. – Мне просто повезло.  
Боба со вздохом закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Знаешь, Люк, тебя очень легко найти в огромной галактике. Надо просто прыгнуть туда, где только что что-нибудь взорвалось с шумом и грохотом.  
\- Альдераан не я развалил, - отрезал Люк. – И вообще, если бы я не грохнул ту хаттову станцию, она разнесла бы по молекулам весь Явин. А самозащита – это святое. И почему ты вообще решил меня искать? Меня и тут в обиду не дадут.  
\- Ты решил остаться в Альянсе? – прищурился Боба. – Учти, тебя, конечно, еще нет в общегалактическом розыске, но это явно ненадолго.  
Люк прикусил губу.  
\- Догадываюсь. Но, знаешь, я хочу летать. Имперская Академия мне уже не светит, не после Звезды, а здесь в эскадрилью приняли. Хотели вообще комэском сделать, хорошо, удалось отболтаться. У меня ж опыта никакого!  
\- Эх, Беру меня живьем съест, - пробормотал Боба. – Один клан на двух сторонах войны…  
Люк дернул щекой, сцепил пальцы.  
\- Ты еще не знаешь, да? Их убили. С дядей. Неделю назад. Так что не съест.  
Боба нахмурился.  
\- Люк, у тебя неадекватная информация. Я же почему сюда полетел-то? Беру вышла на связь и сказала, что ты пропал неизвестно куда и что тебя видели в кантине с посторонним джетии. Попросила найти и выяснить, какого хатта.  
Шуршащий по углам комнаты полумрак рывком надвинулся на Люка и так же резко откатился назад.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что они живы? – голос почему-то стал тонким и колким, как обломки стен сожженной фермы.  
\- Позавчера я связывался с Беру, - Боба пожал плечами. – Она не говорила о каких-то неприятностях. Только за тебя волновалась. Так, сядь!  
Он надавил Люку на плечи, силой усаживая его обратно на койку.  
\- Сиди и успокаивайся. Ты же шабла джетии, ты можешь чувствовать вранье!  
\- Люди иногда ошибаются, - пробормотал Люк.  
\- Могу переписку показать. Ты ведь знаешь наши кодовые слова?  
\- Покажешь, - кивнул Люк. Пальцы отчего-то начали дрожать. – Но, Боба, их же убили. Я сам видел.  
\- Что именно? – прищурился Боба.  
\- Ферму сожженную, - Люк прикусил губу, вспоминая. – Я искал дроидов в пустыне, они удрали ночью и добрались аж до жилища Бена. Он меня приглашал лететь с собой, спасать принцессу и просто на приключения… Я отказался, решил, что только подвезу его до Мос-Айсли! Утром хотел заехать на ферму, вернуть дроидов и предупредить, что задержусь. А там только развалины сгоревшие. И два тела.  
\- Не понял, - Боба ухмыльнулся краем губ. – Два, говоришь? А где еще пара десятков от нападавших? Где воронки от мин, горелая техника и зарево на полнеба, которое ты бы увидел еще ночью? Не верю, что Беру бы забыла про всю вашу систему обороны. Дочь брата по оружию моего отца – мэндо, а не тви’лечка бордельная! И где, наконец, твое чутье на беду, а, джети’ика? Когда Оуэн разбился на спидере, ты дернул прямо через ночь, едва понял, что ему нужна помощь.  
Люк сжал зубы. Тяжелые картины выплывали из памяти неохотно, словно бы их тянуло вниз. Но сейчас, пересматривая их заново, он мог поклясться: минное поле никто не активировал. И часть турелей, кажется, тоже.  
\- Неужели кто-то из своих? – медленно проговорил он. – Вошел, а дядя с тетей не ждали беды… Да нет, бред какой-то. Никто из наших не станет так делать. А домашние бластеры носит на поясе каждый фермер, все равно была бы перестрелка.  
\- Так, подожди, - Боба поднял руку. – У Бена, говоришь, переночевал?  
\- Да. Представляешь, он оказался джедаем. Сражался вместе с моим отцом…  
\- Я ди’кут, - Боба поднял глаза к потолку. – Столько лет сидеть на одном клочке песка с джетии – и не опознать его! Люк, а как его звали по-настоящему? Не слышал?  
\- Оби-Ван Кеноби. Только его уже Вейдер убил. На Звезде Смерти.  
\- Вторая строчка розыскного списка, - Боба в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Я не просто ди’кут, я породистый, разжиревший на домашних пирожках ди’кут, хранящий свои мозги в прикроватной тумбочке. Столько денег мимо просвистело!  
Люк поморщился. Бен оказался неплохим человеком, но, хатт, если бы Боба его отловил и сдал в Империю, дядя с тетей могли остаться живы. Просто потому, что мелкий астродроид не отправился бы его искать, и Люк не покинул бы фермы, а трое защитников – это больше, чем двое… Стоп. Люк мотнул головой. Боба говорит, дядя с тетей живы.  
\- Ты начал про Бена, - напомнил он. – Про то, что я у него переночевал.  
\- Угу, - Боба помрачнел. – Он тебе не показывал случайно, что такое майндтрик?  
\- Да. Когда нас патруль в Мос-Айсли остановил. Выглядит совсем как ты описывал.  
\- Понимаешь, Люк, - Боба замялся, - я почти уверен, что этими их штучками можно не только убедить человека в чем-то. А еще и, скажем, показать ему красивую картинку. Пусть не слишком достоверную, расположение ваших кругов обороны Бен не знает, – но если приправить фирменным убеждением джетиизе, сработает даже откровенная фальшивка.  
\- Думаешь, Бен устроил мне сеанс головидения? – Люк прикусил губу. Поверить хотелось. Сильно, до боли под ребрами.  
\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Боба. – У меня нет достоверной информации, что джетиизе так могут. Но Ларсы были живы еще позавчера. И точка выхода на связь не изменилась, а значит, терминал на ферме цел.  
Люк медленно вдохнул, затем выдохнул. Мир перед глазами стал на несколько секунд нестерпимо ярким, по стенам заплясали радужные блики.  
\- Я должен проверить. Боба, ты поможешь мне добраться до Татуина?  
\- Да, - Боба коротко кивнул. – И, Люк, ты уйдешь незаметно и никому ничего не скажешь.  
\- Но…  
\- Одаренные, даже необученные – ценнейший ресурс в любом противостоянии. Тебя не отпустят.  
\- Я же у них герой, - Люка слегка передернуло. – Мне даже награду какую-то вручали при всем параде. Должны отпустить.  
\- Награду? – Боба зримо насторожился. – А скажи, Люк, эту церемонию случайно не снимали на голокамеру?  
\- Откуда я знаю? – Люк пожал было плечами, потом нахмурился, осознавая. – Думаешь, будут шантажировать?  
\- Это вряд ли, - Боба покачал головой. – Но, если ты покажешь хоть самое слабое желание выйти из Альянса, тебя, возможно, и согласятся отпустить. Просто задержат на несколько дней. А за это время запись с церемонии награждения доберется до нужного адресата, и ты с удивлением узнаешь, что оказался на верхних строчках розыскного списка. И гулять по галактике вольной птичкой тебе уже небезопасно, а вот вместе с Альянсом… дальше продолжать?  
\- Не надо, - Люк уставился на собственные ладони. – Ладно, понял, я идиот. Но не могу же я просто так взять и удрать? У меня здесь товарищи. Девушка, в конце концов.  
\- Ты просто попался на зуб джетии, а они куда как более опытному воину могут задурить голову, - вздохнул Боба. – А товарищи… давай сделаем так, Люк. Если я ошибся, и Ларсы мертвы, я не стану удерживать тебя от возвращения в Альянс. Просто, если ты к тому времени окажешься в розыске, сделаем тебе чистые документы и свозим в хороший медцентр из тех, что свои услуги не рекламируют. Будешь сражаться за свободу и демократию, но хоть не в качестве всеобщего знамени, а где-нибудь на второстепенных позициях. Обычным пилотом.  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что у меня получится? – фыркнул Люк. – На третьих ролях, тихим и незаметным…  
Боба что-то прикинул.  
\- Да. Недели три. За это время я придумаю, как сделать, чтобы мне тебя не заказали.

До ангара они добрались безо всяких происшествий, и Люк в очередной раз поразился умению Бобы казаться своим на любой территории. Ну, или его же наглости. Скорее, даже второе: «Раб-1» бесцеремонно стоял рядом с «Соколом», а вокруг суетились несколько дроидов.  
\- По-моему, ты двинулся, - Люк красноречиво покосился на корабль.  
\- Поверь, сейчас здесь никому нет до этого дела, - усмехнулся Боба. – Начальство тихо паникует из-за блокады, подчиненные разбирают укрепления, они-то готовились противостоять штурму… отдельные личности и вовсе еще не закончили праздновать победу. Даже хозяин соседней птички занят, выбивает из снабженцев халявные запчасти. Зря, кстати. Ему давно пора на Татуин, Джабба своих должников не забывает. Протянет этот контрабандист с возвратом денег еще месяц – глядишь, и будет у меня новый заказ…  
\- Хан – мой друг. Если бы не он, меня сбили бы над Звездой.  
Боба поморщился.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, твой друг поскорее разберется с долгами. Будет обидно отказываться, если Джабба предложит мне подзаработать.  
Люк кивнул. Не только обидно, но и небезопасно. Хатты не любят, когда их предложения не принимают. Но систему имперцы явно заблокируют на совесть, сможет ли «Сокол» ее прорвать?..  
\- Давай на борт и запускай системы, там двухминутная готовность, - Боба махнул рукой. Люк взбежал по трапу. Предполетная подготовка, диагностика двигателей… Интересно все-таки, почему повстанцы так равнодушно отнеслись к незнакомому кораблю? Подсознательное убеждение, что все машины в ангаре – свои? То же стремление закрывать глаза на странности, которое заставляет пилотов и техников не оборачиваться, услышав шаги за спиной? Или всё куда банальнее, и Боба просто взломал систему безопасности?  
\- О, забегали, - Боба хищно усмехнулся. – Ничего, перехватить уже не успеют. Была бы у них нормальная ПКО и слежение за орбитой, стоило бы поволноваться. А так…  
\- В этих лесах ничего серьезного не развернешь, - вступился за повстанцев Люк. – Только вышки с наблюдателями поставить можно.  
\- Поверь, нормальному гарнизону джунгли не помеха, - отмахнулся Боба. – Ну вот, сейчас проверим, насколько хороши у имперцев сканеры.  
\- Ты же говорил, обломки Звезды спрячут нас от поиска.  
\- Облако накрывает только часть системы, хотя и немаленькую, - пожал плечами Боба. – Мы до последнего будем держаться в нем, но для прыжка придется все-таки высунуться наружу. Да и внутри этой заготовки для пояса астероидов есть шанс наткнуться на случайный тай-файтер. Так что принимай управление турелями.  
Вскоре их, кажется, все же заметили: через настойчивый писк метеоритной защиты пробился тревожный сигнал радара.  
\- Ничего, сигнатуру они через помехи не снимут, а пока подлетят, мы будем уже далеко, - Боба ухмыльнулся и застучал пальцами по панели управления.  
\- А успеем? – усомнился Люк.  
\- По координатам – нет, - согласился Боба. – А вот если уйти в слепой прыжок – запросто.  
Люк невнятно хмыкнул.  
\- Считается, что голос разума тут ты, помнишь?  
\- Не дрейфь, процедура отработана, - отмахнулся Боба. – Прыгаем на минимально возможное расстояние, вываливаемся в открытом космосе неподалеку от системы, устанавливаем местоположение корабля и рассчитываем маршрут до следующей точки. Мне уже доводилось так делать.  
\- По-моему, Скайуокер здесь ты. Уверен, что нас не поменяли в младенчестве?  
\- За мной в детстве следил целый медцентр, они не допустили бы посторонних мидихлориан в генокоде, - Боба дернул рычаг управления гипердвигателем. Звезды вздрогнули и вытянулись в линии.  
\- Прорвались, - Люк откинулся в кресле. До этого момента он все же не был уверен, что получится удрать. – А возвращать меня в Альянс ты планируешь этим же путем? Если, ну…  
Он замолчал. Дразнить беду неосторожными словами не хотелось.  
\- Еще чего, - Боба откинулся в кресле. – Через обычный вербовочный пункт отправишься, сведу с нужными людьми. И полетишь с другим именем, внешностью, медицинскими характеристиками и чистыми документами. Подвиг – это приятно, но я хочу, чтобы ты пережил его последствия.  
\- И что, будешь меня перезагружать после каждого случая? – Люк дернул щекой. Боба, конечно, старше и опытнее, но и сам он уже не ребенок.  
\- Да, запасы документов придется пополнить, - признал Боба. – Продолжишь геройствовать так бездарно – буду. Если уж приспичило совершить подвиг – сделай это так, чтобы никто ни о чем не узнал.  
Люк только поморщился. Не узнал, не узнал… а как, если над Звездой их к этому времени летало трое, считая Вейдера? Стоп. Вейдера…  
\- Боба, - неуверенно начал Люк. – Мы, кажется, кое-чего не учли.  
\- Да?  
\- Я же одаренный. Джети’ика. А одаренные могут чувствовать друг друга в Силе.  
\- Лично проверял? – уточнил Боба.  
\- Я видел Вейдера на Звезде Смерти, - кивнул Люк. – И потом встретился с ним в бою. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что это был Вейдер. Именно по ощущению в Силе.  
\- А раз его видел ты, то уж ему-то тебя опознать элементарно, - Боба досадливо мотнул головой. – Вот не было печали! Ладно. Сила одаренного – это явно какое-то излучение. Значит, его параметры можно изменить. Замаскировать можно всё, вопрос только в деньгах, времени и специалистах. Тебе Кеноби никакой теории по этому поводу не давал?  
Люк раздраженно хмыкнул.  
\- Когда б он успел! Мы часа два потренировались отбивать выстрелы, а потом «Сокол» вышел из гипера и нас пригласили в гости на Звезду. Я от тебя узнал о Силе больше, чем от него!  
\- Никакой пользы от этих джетиизе, - припечатал Боба.  
\- И я не вижу, зачем нам разбираться в этом сейчас, - Люк без нужды провел рукой по панели. – В первую очередь я выясню, живы ли дядя с тетей. Маскировка если и понадобится, то уже потом.  
\- Прятать тебя будем в любом случае, - отрезал Боба. – Что в вольные странствия, что обратно в Альянс ты пойдешь с новой личностью. А пока есть время, надо что-то придумать, чтобы к Татуину уже иметь план действий. Давай, братишка, шевели мозгами. Ты с Кеноби, как выяснилось, не первый год общаешься. Он обязан был сболтнуть что-нибудь ценное.  
Люк послушно задумался. Воспоминания выскальзывали из пальцев, вязли в тревоге за семью. Где-то рядом Боба выводил корабль из прыжка и рассчитывал новый курс.  
\- Кажется, есть выход, - неуверенно произнес Люк, когда звезды снова натянулись струнами. – Бен говорил, Вейдер пал на Темную Сторону. Может, от этого меняется, ну, окрас Силы?  
\- Джетиизе считают, что есть Тьма и Свет, - кивнул Боба.  
\- Но такое падение – это очень плохо.  
\- Для джетиизе. Они честили падшими во Тьму чуть ли не всех, кто уходил из Храма. В сущности, это синоним предательства Ордена. Но ты пока не джетии, тебе можно. А приспичит вернуться – падешь обратно в Свет или как это у них называется.  
\- Главное, чтобы это действительно меняло характеристики Силы, - усомнился Люк.  
\- Меняет, - уверенно подтвердил Боба. – Иначе джетиизе быстро отлавливали бы своих отступников. А они годами по галактике шастали и честным людям жить не давали. И ведь джетиизе их искали. Не получалось, значит.  
\- Остался один вопрос, - Люк мрачно уставился в изрезанный белыми линиями космос. – Как на эту Темную Сторону пасть?  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Боба. – Сядем на Татуин – посмотрим в голонете.

\- Я идиот, да? – Люк обхватил ладонями стакан.  
\- Есть немного, - согласился Боба. – Сам бы наверняка не догадался проверить. И всю жизнь бы мстил не тем и не за то.  
Люк кивнул. Ему было плевать на все нотации. Главное, что его уже оттрепал за уши живой дядя Оуэн и накормила обедом живая тетя Беру. И ферма стояла, целая и не сожженная. И круги обороны никто не нарушал. Даже система самоуничтожения, установленная когда-то десятилетним Люком и так и не обнаруженная никем из родных, мирно ждала своего часа.  
\- Повезло еще, что джетии решил именно показать красивую сказочку, - добавил Боба. – Я бы на его месте нанял кое-кого, чтобы устроили всё без обмана. Любую фальшивку можно вскрыть.  
\- У него времени не было всё организовать, - Люк отхлебнул из стакана. Лум, смешанный с молоком, слабо обжег язык. Сил радоваться дяде с тетей и ненавидеть Бена уже не осталось, и Боба плеснул ему из заначки: немного прийти в себя.  
\- Или денег, - согласился Боба. – Да и не любят джетиизе зря убивать, стараются без этого обойтись, если могут. Повезло. И вдвойне повезло, что его пришиб Вейдер. Мне не по-детски жаль той кучи кредитов, которая пролетела мимо моего счета, но хатта с два бы Кеноби тебе дал узнать правду.  
\- Значит, всё, сказанное Беном, считаем требующим дополнительных доказательств, - пробормотал Люк. Стиснул стакан в кулаке. Бен обманом заманил его в Альянс, перечеркнул давно намеченную дорогу в Академию и сделал героем, за которым будет охотиться половина галактики. Зачем?!  
\- Правильно, - кивнул Боба. – А теперь встряхнись. Я был бы не против напоить тебя до розовых ворнскрят, но нам еще на Темную Сторону падать. А это наверняка лучше делать в трезвом виде.  
\- Наоборот, - возразил Люк. – Чтобы, если придут джедаи с претензиями, иметь возможность сказать: пьян был, ничего не помню.  
Но стакан отставил. В конце концов, он во Тьму собрался, а не в глубины похмелья.  
Боба подошел к терминалу, провел пальцами по экрану. У Ларсов не было возможности широкого поиска в голонете: зачем такие изыски? Мирным фермерам, как правило, хватает мощного узла связи. А вот охотники за головами порой разоряются на корабельные терминалы. Информация часто ценнее полного мандалорского доспеха.  
Люк поднялся и шагнул к аппарату. Забарабанил пальцами по панели, вбивая запрос.  
\- «Пасть на Темную Сторону»… хм.  
\- Добавь «бесплатно», - посоветовал Боба. – Отфильтрует большую часть порнороликов.  
\- Угу, «пасть на Темную Сторону бесплатно, без регистрации и паролей», - продублировал запрос Люк. – Хаттов Татуин. Отсюда вообще можно найти что-нибудь, кроме порнухи?!  
\- Ну да, спайс и лум, - фыркнул Боба. – Расслабься, Люк. Если бы на первой же странице поисковика висела подробная инструкция по переходу на Темную Сторону, это был бы скорее повод насторожиться.  
Через два часа раскопок в голонете уже и ему пришлось констатировать: информации нет. Нашелся заросший паутиной сайт кого-то из джедаев, где о Темной Стороне говорилось много и неодобрительно, но не по делу. В не совсем открытом доступе нашлась неплохая методичка по основам медитации – не зря Боба в свое время объяснял Люку, как важны в повседневной жизни навыки ледоруба. А больше ничего.  
\- Ладно, будем опять изобретать гипердвигатель, - кивнул сам себе Боба. – Джетиизе считают, что у Силы есть Темная и Светлая Стороны. Примем за данность, что они правы. Твоя задача, Люк, войти в медитацию вот по этим инструкциям и отыскать в Силе Тьму. Как найдешь – отдери кусок и намотай на себя вместо маскхалата.  
\- Может, туда надо прыгать? – засомневался Люк. – Ну, если этот процесс зовется падением?  
\- Обычному джетии – возможно, - согласился Боба. – А вот ты после такого обязательно очухаешься на противоположном конце галактики, и дай космос, чтобы это оказалась мирная планетка без вражеских государств, таинственных захоронений и Ревана в карбоните. С твоим везением только в постороннюю Тьму прыгать.  
Люк поморщился. Боба определенно утрирует. До такой степени его склонность находить приключения там, где их и в проекте не было, никогда не доходила.  
\- А как эту Тьму отыскать?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? – удивился Боба. – Кто из нас джетии, в конце концов?  
Люк вздохнул и сел на пол. Не попробуешь – не узнаешь.  
Помаяться пришлось немало: входить в медитацию у него пока что получалось через два раза на третий, и то, в основном, в кабине крестокрыла. Но после часа усилий мир вокруг наконец расцвел непривычными ощущениями. Как описывать Силу, Люк не знал. Больше всего процесс медитации напоминал ему предсмертные галлюцинации человека, болтающегося в открытом космосе без скафандра: что-то очень странное, ощущающееся всей кожей, и огоньки вокруг мерцают. И течения непонятные по телу проходят. И вкрапления чего-то более плотного, чем окружающий мир, видны. И… хатт, да от этого любой астронавигатор бы свихнулся!  
Хуже было то, что воспринималась вся эта красота явно не теми органами чувств, которыми Люк привык пользоваться предыдущие годы. И различить, где тут Тьма, а где не очень, не выходило. Эх, если бы рядом был Бен! Уж он-то, обученный джедай, наверняка подсказал бы короткий путь к Тьме.  
Поболтавшись немного в Силе, Люк решил взять за образец Вейдера. В конце концов, про него точно известно: темный. Да и Силу его Люк хорошо запомнил еще со Звезды. Ну, по крайней мере, в полете по каньону этой хаттовой станции он как-то понял, кто именно повис у него на хвосте. Значит, запомнил. И если найти что-нибудь, похожее на Вейдера…  
Не сразу, но искомое отыскать удалось. В галактике оказалось до хатта огней, звездных скоплений и туманностей – Люк не знал, как это иначе обозвать, – напоминающих Силу Вейдера. Люк выбрал самое большое и зловещее нечто – от такого точно невредно будет кусочек отодрать, оно и не заметит, небось! – и, сцапав за ближайшее щупальце, решительно потянул на себя.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Затем скопление коротко вздрогнуло всей своей тяжкой и огромной сущностью и посмотрело на Люка, кажется, сразу парой десятков глаз. Во взгляде отчетливо ощущалось недоумение.  
«Ну дай чуть-чуть, у тебя и так много, а мне очень надо!» – мысленно упрашивал Люк непонятливое нечто. Если честно, очень хотелось свалить на противоположный край галактики: от источника Тьмы веяло жутью татуинской ночи и явинского храма. Но ведь почти же оторвалось уже!  
В следующий момент по лбу словно хлестнули тяжелой жесткой ладонью, и Люк, вскинувшись, обнаружил себя на полу в кают-компании.  
\- Ну как? – поинтересовался Боба.  
\- Э, - Люк потер виски. – Я нашел нечто темное и попытался отодрать от него кусок. Мне отвесили звиздюль.  
\- Возможно, мы что-то делаем не так, - Боба откинулся на спинку кресла. – Попробуй, наверное, не расчленять несчастную Силу, а просто посидеть в ее темной части. Вдруг пропитаешься?  
Люк кивнул и снова начал медитировать.  
Во второй раз войти в нужное состояние удалось легче. И яркая звезда, пылающая темным огнем, понравилась Люку куда больше прошлого скопления, холодного и недоброго. Главное – она, кажется, не заметила, что ее боковой протуберанец немного оттянули в сторону и намотали на себя. Ну, или не подала виду. Из вежливости.  
Тьма оказалась уютной, теплой и слегка пушистой. Висеть в ней было до странности приятно, словно закопался после трудного дня в мягкое одеяло. Люк сидел, блаженно уткнувшись в Тьму носом, и старательно пропитывался. А потом – то ли через две секунды, то ли через два часа – от Тьмы донеслось отчетливое обалдение.  
«Заметили, - подумал Люк. – А жаль».  
И потихоньку вывалился из медитации, пока опять не прилетело.  
\- Нашел что-то темное, - отчитался он Бобе. – Посидел в нем. Потом меня увидели, и я предпочел свалить.  
\- Потемнел? – уточнил тот.  
\- Не знаю, - Люк поморщился. – Я себя в Силе не вижу. Но пропитаться наверняка успел, главное, чтоб не выветрилось.  
\- Значит, в ближайшую неделю будешь каждый день ходить в эту свою медитацию и закреплять эффект, - подытожил Боба. – Все равно личность быстро сменить не выйдет, мне придется кое с кем договариваться.  
\- Два раза в день после еды, - кивнул Люк. – Понял, сделаю.

Неспешное падение во Тьму оказалось очень приятной штукой. Люк подолгу висел в медитации, закопавшись во всё ту же звезду и старательно пропитываясь ее излучением. Искать другие было, если честно, просто страшновато: а ну как опять найдешь что-нибудь холодное и многоглазое? Прошлый-то звиздюль ему отвесили явно в воспитательных целях, а если на этот раз рассердятся всерьез?  
Тем более, знакомая звезда против Люка явно ничего не имела. Поначалу, конечно, фонила удивлением, как небольшой реактор, но потом привыкла. Только пульсировала в странном ритме и иногда цепляла Люка за Силу, будто пыталась общаться. Люк и рад бы был ответить, но как?  
А через неделю примчался из города Боба: взмыленный, усталый. И, едва увидев Люка, выпалил:  
\- Что ты опять натворил, джети’ика?  
\- Это не я! – машинально ответил Люк. – Боба, ты о чем? Сижу на ферме, темнею помаленьку. Кстати, я уже похож на падшего?  
\- Ни хатта, - опроверг его надежды Боба. – Короче, мы опять в заднице и опять драпаем. Беру, Оуэн, вы с нами или остаетесь?  
\- Куда нам ферму бросать? – покачала головой Беру. – Отовремся, не в первый раз. А если что, турели всегда исправны.  
\- Вы только на связи будьте, - вырвалось у Люка. Он знал, что Оуэн – потомственный житель фронтира, что Беру воспитывал отец-мэндо, что о ферму Ларсов обломает зубы любая татуинская банда. Но забыть навеянную Беном картину всё никак не получалось.  
\- Сами из канала не пропадайте, - буркнул Оуэн.  
«Раб-1» взмыл в небо по крутой дуге, надсадно воя двигателями.  
\- От кого мы вообще бежим? – спросил Люк.  
\- Да есть тут одна неприятность, - Боба подкрутил настройки радара. – Маленькая, почти незаметная. Называется «личная эскадра Вейдера на орбите».  
Люк коротко выругался.  
\- Мы же чисто ушли! Не было хвоста! Хатт, как он вообще ухитрился найти нас так быстро?  
Боба на секунду замер, повернулся к нему.  
\- Люк. Скажи мне, что в Силе ты обнимался не с Вейдером.  
Люк моргнул, помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Быть такого не может. Да, тот источник, в котором я пытался потемнеть, немного похож, но и только. Вейдер страшный, от него тянет сныкаться куда подальше. А звезда ощущалась приятной.  
\- Хорошо бы, - вздохнул Боба. – Хатт, рановато мы взлетели, засекут… Так, погоди-ка.  
Бортовая рация мигнула огоньком.  
\- Сейчас окажется, что это приглашение на вейдеровский флагман для получения задания, - сделал попытку усмехнуться Люк.  
\- Тогда тебе придется отсидеться в каюте, и в твоих же интересах остаться незамеченным, - парировал Боба.  
Люк промолчал. Не надо было им вообще взлетать. Да, сейчас, когда эскадра только-только подошла к планете, прорваться мимо нее куда проще. Но они могли спокойно спрятаться в пустыне. Ни один отряд не отыщет фермера в татуинских песках. Особенно если не знает достоверно, что он там есть.  
\- Прелестно, - Боба вывел сообщение на личный экран.  
\- На меня, да? – Люк дернул уголками губ.  
Боба кивнул.  
\- Похоже, твои альянсовские дружки тебя сдали. Многовато информации пришло. И про повседневные привычки, и про мелочи всякие…  
\- Лея бы не стала.  
\- Разве я сказал, что это она? Впрочем, - Боба пожал плечами, - возможно, в Альянсе просто половина личного состава – шпионы Империи.  
\- Как-то мне уже не очень хочется туда возвращаться, - пробормотал Люк.  
Боба вчитывался в текст послания.  
\- За кого меня вообще принимают? Я им что, сутенер по найму?  
Люк вопросительно покосился на него.  
\- Заплатят не за голову, - пояснил Боба. – И не за иные доказательства смерти. А исключительно за живого, целого и невредимого тебя. Желательно – добровольно согласившегося на это безобразие.  
\- Ну что, слетаем в гости к Вейдеру? – нервно хихикнул Люк.  
\- Еще чего, - буркнул Боба. – Может, ты им для показательной казни нужен. Нет уж, мы с Лордом сотрудничаем достаточно давно, чтобы попробовать кое-что вызнать…  
Он застучал пальцами по сенсорной панели. Люк привычно отвел глаза: Боба не любил, когда кто-то смотрел, как он пишет.  
В следующий раз рация мигнула уже через минуту.  
\- Оперативно.  
\- Видать, Вейдер ждал вызова, - хмыкнул Боба. – Я написал, что для казни, допроса и пыток тебя ловить не буду. Потому что ты член моего клана и с точки зрения мэндо’аде не совершил ничего, противоречащего воинской чести.  
Люк кивнул. Для любого уважающего себя мэндо разнести сколь угодно крупный военный объект врага – поступок правильный и почетный.  
\- И что Вейдер?  
\- Ответил, что ничего такого тебе не грозит, - Боба листал на экране короткое сообщение: туда-сюда, туда-сюда. – И что он надеется исключительно на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
\- Да что ж им всем приперло-то? – вырвалось у Люка. – Сидел на Татуине, никого не трогал. А стоило один раз вылететь с планеты, то Альянс вербануть пытается, то Империя! И Вейдер туда же, а он, между прочим…  
Люк осекся. Бен уже обманул его один раз. Так с чего он решил, что слова о смерти отца не были ложью?  
\- Знаешь, - медленно проговорил он. – Давай слетаем.  
Боба смерил его скептическим взглядом.  
\- Учти, из Империи я тебя вытащить вряд ли смогу.  
\- Уверен, нас и так уже засекли, - Люк чувствовал чужую Силу, но не мог твердо сказать, был ли это Вейдер. Вроде похож, а вроде и нет. Но этот кто-то точно нащупывал его в Силе. Значит, спокойно уйти не даст. – Да и удрать можно отовсюду. Мы с ребятами доказали это на Звезде Смерти.  
В конце концов, сейчас у него есть реальный шанс выяснить правду о смерти отца. Хотя бы с еще одной точки зрения.

\- Представляешь, здесь есть водяной душ, - пробормотал Люк, вывалившись из освежителя. Боба отсалютовал ему стаканом с чем-то белым и непрозрачным.  
\- Удивляюсь я тебе, джети’ика. За последние две недели ты потерял семью, вляпался в Альянс, грохнул орбитальную станцию, удрал из Альянса, обнаружил, что родные выжили, попал практически в плен к Вейдеру, выяснил, что отец твой тоже не помер… И после этого тебя поражает до глубины души водяной душ.  
\- Это просто была последняя капля, - Люк покосился на дверь освежителя и добавил: - И не одна.  
Он уселся рядом с Бобой на обитый искусственной кожей диван и решительно приложился к стакану.  
\- Сила, гадость какая.  
\- В цивилизованных мирах молоком называют именно это, а не ваш голубой коктейль на сливочном масле, - наставительно сказал Боба. – Поищи себе в баре чего по вкусу.  
Люк наугад потянул из небольшого шкафчика вычурной формы бутылку. Гостевые апартаменты на имперском флагмане оказались непривычно роскошными, раньше он видел подобное только в голонете. Впрочем, если здесь принимают не только беглых сыновей, но и всяких дипломатических представителей, оно и понятно.  
\- Жалко, что Бен сдох.  
Боба кивнул.  
\- Явно без этого шабла джетии тут не обошлось. Не зря же он сидел у тебя под боком столько лет.  
Всё оказалось до боли предсказуемо: солгав один раз, Бен не стал утруждать себя правдой и во второй. Трагически погибший во имя Света отец оказался живым. И Вейдером.  
\- Он не знал, что я вообще есть, - Люк не понимал, зачем начал рассказывать: Боба ведь уже слышал начало этой истории всего час назад. Но молчать тоже не выходило. – Говорил, выяснит, как такое могло получиться. Можно подумать, мне пять лет и я не в курсе, что даже главкомы иногда посещают бордели.  
\- Видать, ему в это время не до женщин было, - пожал плечами Боба.  
Люк только рукой махнул.  
\- А в Альянсе у Вейдера и правда то ли батальон шпионов, то ли половина руководства куплено. Представляешь, даже образец ДНК добыть смог. Для проверки.  
\- А вот не разбрасывайся генетическим материалом где не попадя, - наставительно сказал Боба. – Мой отец тоже так один раз в больницу сходил, и сколько маленьких Феттов бегает теперь по галактике?  
\- Это был обычный медосмотр при зачислении в летный состав, - буркнул Люк. – На Явине, конечно, бардак, но основные процедуры все-таки соблюдаются.  
Он мрачно уставился на содержимое стакана. В бутылке плескалось что-то темно-фиолетовое с резким запахом, и пить было немного страшновато.  
\- Хатт, как мне теперь в Альянс-то возвращаться? С таким, хм, семейным положением.  
\- Никак.  
\- Вот и Вейдер сказал никак. Да я и сам понимаю, - Люк все-таки сделал глоток. Напиток оказался кисловатым, с острым фруктовым запахом и легким привкусом алкоголя. – Стоит об этом прознать разведке Альянса, как меня сожрут и про героическое спасение Явина не вспомнят. Но, хатт, у меня там Лея! И Хан с Чуи!  
\- Контрабандисты легко догадаются, что стоит удрать, - пожал плечами Боба. – Особенно если им намекнуть. А принцесса твоя… ну, могу похитить. Ей не привыкать.  
\- Не надо, - Люк помотал головой. – Лея верит в то, за что сражается. А я – пока не очень.  
Он отпил еще немного и поставил стакан на прикрепленную к стене тумбочку.  
\- И в Академию мне тоже теперь не светит.  
\- Из-за участия в Альянсе? Так сделать новую личность – невелика проблема. Особенно с возможностями главкома.  
\- Вейдер сказал, что в обучении одаренных летному делу есть своя специфика, которой в Академии не знают, - объяснил Люк. – И что гонять меня он будет сам.  
\- Так это же неплохо, - заметил Боба. – Вейдер – умелый пилот.  
\- Неплохо, - согласился Люк. Без нужды провел пальцами по рукояти отцовского меча. Тогда, при разговоре за прочными дверями медотсека, Вейдер узнал свое оружие. Старый, еще джедайский клинок, доставшийся в поединке врагу. Что произошло бы, если бы Боба не прилетел на Явин? – Просто… понимаешь, я же Академией с детства бредил.  
\- Об отце ты тоже мечтал, - качнул головой Боба.  
\- Вот и домечтался, - хмыкнул Люк. – Хатт, что мне делать-то? Родных бросать и предавать нельзя, это неправильно. Любых родных. Но он же мне чужой совсем. И при этом отец.  
\- Точно не надо бросаться на шею и говорить, как долго ты его ждал, - предположил Боба. – Лет в шесть это прокатило бы, а теперь поздно. Тебе девятнадцать, ему около сорока. Попытайтесь познакомиться, как взрослые люди. Стать ему сыном в полном смысле этого слова ты вряд ли сможешь, слишком много времени потеряли. А вот соратником и правой рукой – вполне.  
\- Не уверен про сына, - Люк неловко улыбнулся. – Понимаешь, это ведь к нему я тогда в медитации обниматься лез. И Сила у него… ну, приятная какая-то на ощупь. Притягательная. В общем, мне рядом с ним находиться нравится. И это, похоже, взаимно. Вейдер говорит, так у одаренных отражаются родственные узы. Так что, может, и привыкнем друг к другу.  
\- Все-таки Вейдера, - выделил главное Боба. – Что ж не опознал-то?  
\- Я тоже спросил, - кивнул Люк. – Мне и объяснили, что я его раньше видел только в боевом трансе. И воспринимал в основном опасность, а не специфические характеристики Силы. Глупо получилось, да?  
\- Джетиизе, - проворчал Боба. – Всё у вас не как у людей.  
\- Вейдер ситх.  
\- Джетии, дар’джетии – какая, к хаттам, разница? Зато хоть сможешь выяснить у него, потемнел ли за эту неделю.  
\- Нет, - Люк загнал поглубже сконфуженную улыбку. В конце концов, он честно пытался. И не его вина, что в открытом доступе нет понятных инструкций. – Это не так делается, мне пообещали разъяснить методику. Но я не знаю, стоит ли. Я ведь хотел изменить силовую окраску, чтобы Вейдер меня не нашел. А теперь это уже неактуально.  
\- Знания лишними не будут, - возразил Боба. – Вдруг еще когда прятаться придется.  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Наверное. Хатт. И как теперь быть-то? Нет, не то чтобы у меня были какие-то предубеждения насчет ситхов, главкомов и больших черных доспехов, но все же…  
\- Заказчик из Вейдера неплохой, - пожал плечами Боба. – Не обманывает, платит щедро, невыполнимых заданий не дает. Так что тебе досталась не худшая родня.  
\- Меня утешает то, что ему тоже явно не по себе, - усмехнулся Люк. – Жил себе, никого не трогал… ну, кроме врагов Империи. А тут раз – и сын.  
\- Разберетесь, - подвел итог Боба. – Вейдер – хороший воин, пусть и дар’джетии. Породниться с ним через воспитанника Беру – честь для клана Фетт.  
Люк с сомнением покачал головой и парой глотков осушил стакан. Ладно. В конце концов, это всего лишь отец. Одна штука. Найдут как-нибудь общий язык. Главное, чтобы в процессе не обнаружился, скажем, украденный в младенчестве брат-близнец или богатый дедушка из столицы. На такую подставу от Силы нервных клеток может и не хватить.


End file.
